gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Doo Wop (That Thing) Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Doo Wop (That Thing) by Lauryn Hill will be featured in The Back-Up Plan, the eighteenth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Mercedes and Santana. LYRICS: Mercedes (Santana): (Hahaha) Yo, remember back on the boogie (Mhh) When cats use to harmonize like (Yeah) (Yeah) Yo Yo, my men and my women Mercedes and Santana: Don't forget about the dean Sirat al-Mustaqim Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Haha) It's about a thing (Uh, yeah) If ya feel real good wave your hands in the air (Yeah, uh) And 'lick' two shots in the atmosphere (Uh, uh) Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah Mercedes (with Santana): Baby it's been three weeks since you've been looking for your friend (The one you let hit it) and never called you again 'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins (Uh uh, yeah) You act like you ain't hear him then gave him (a little trim) To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend Like you wasn't down then you called him again Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him If you did it then, then you probably do it again Santana: Talking out your neck sayin' you're a Christian A Muslim sleeping with the gin Now that was the sin that did Jezebel in Who you gon' tell when the repercussions spin Mercedes: Showing off your ass 'cause you're thinking it's a trend Girlfriend, let me break it down for you again You know I only say it 'cause I'm truly genuine Don't be a hardrock when you're really a gem Santana: Babygirl, respect is just a minimum Brothers messed up and you still defending them Now Lauryn is only human Don't think I haven't been through the same predicament Mercedes: Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans Fake nails done by Koreans Come again Come again, come again, come again, come again Mercedes with Santana: Guys you know you better watch out Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing Santana (with Mercedes): The second verse is dedicated to the men More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his women Him and his men come in the club like hooligans Don't care who they offend popping yang like you got yen Let's not pretend, they wanna pack pistol by they waist men Crystal by the case men, still in (they mother's basement) Mercedes: The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men Need to take care of their three and four kids men They facing a court case when the child's support late Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men The quick to shoot the ceiling stop acting like boys and be men How you gon' win when you ain't right within How you gon' win when you ain't right within How you gon' win when you ain't right within Uh uh Come again Come again, come again, come again, come again Watch out, watch out Look out, look out Watch out, watch out Look out, look out Watch out, watch out Look out, look out Santana: Girls you know you better watch out Some guys, some guys are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing Mercedes: Guys you know you better watch out Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing Mercedes with Santana: That thing, that thing, that thing Kategorie:Videos